Inside the Cover
by Emstervator
Summary: Jen works at a fashion magazine with her two best friends. What happens when three "gay" boys come for a photo shoot and change her life.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey hooker, wake up

"Hey hooker, wake up!" Blair yelled at me through my door. My eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to the light. I turned my head over to the right and noticed a scantily clad man lying next to me. I laughed slightly, because I had almost forgot about him. I slid out of bed and into my bathroom, quickly turning on the shower and stepping in. I let the water wash over me, attempting to erase my sins.

I do this a lot you see. One night stands. I'm not sure why I do it, for fun perhaps. Lucy thinks I'm just lonely and when I find the right guy I'll stop. I guess that's true and until then I'm just having fun. Lucy and Blair are my best friends. We share an apartment on the upper east side of Manhattan, and I guess you could say they're used to random men popping in and out of the apartment. It's somewhat of an ongoing joke between us. It's not like I'm a prostitute or anything. I just have my fun and send them on their way, and it sure as hell beats being alone.

I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself before stepping in front of the mirror. I grabbed the brush on the counter and pulled it through my long blond hair letting my curls straighten out only momentarily. I wrapped a towel around my damp hair and stepped into my walk-in closet to pick out my clothes for the day. I fingered through my rows of skirts until I found the one I was looking for: my black pencil Marc Jacobs skirt. I picked out a navy tank top and a black Chanel blazer to put on top. I dressed quickly and examined myself in the mirror. I went back over to my counter and blew my hair dry before adding product to make my perfect curls stay that way. I applied make-up to finish my look. I stared at myself in the mirror for a few seconds deciding I looked presentable. I picked out a hair of black stiletto pumps, and grabbed my Chanel purse as I glanced at the clock noticing it was 6:30 already. I figured I should wake up what's his face now. He jumped awake as soon as I poked him. I would be more...delicate, but I don't want to be late for work. He got up and got dressed in the clothes from last night. I left him in my room as I went into the kitchen to find Blaire and Lucy. Lucy handed me a muffin and gave me a knowing smile. I laughed as random man walked out of my room.

"Hey there, so what number are you?" Blair joked and Lucy let out a snort. He cocked his eye brown confusedly, but shook his head ignoring it.  
"Do you want a bagel or something? It's the least we can do." Lucy said offering him a baked good. He shook his head 'no' obviously unaware of the situation he had gotten himself into. He turned to me and spoke, "So I had a great time last night. Can we do it again?" He asked kind of awkwardly since Lucy and Blaire were standing right there.  
"Oh yeah, leave me your number and I'll call you." I smiled and he wrote down his number on a piece of paper. As soon as he left Lucy and Blair started to crack up.  
"What was his name Jen?" Blair asked with a crooked smile.  
"I have no idea, " I laughed, "Lets just go to work." I replied throwing the piece of paper in the trash can on the way out of the apartment.

The three of us all work for Vogue magazine. I work in the styling department, Lucy works as the lead fashion journalist, and Blair is the magazines lead fashion photographer. Blair and I met four years ago when we were 18. I was just beginning as a fashion stylist and I styled a photo shoot for her. We both met Lucy when we started at Vogue two years ago. Ever since then we have been inseparable. We hailed a cab and in about 10 minutes we had arrived outside of the office. We went to starbucks next door first and got our usual coffees before heading into work. Today was a very odd day for us because all three of us would be working, somewhat, together on a band that was coming in. We entered the lobby and headed upstairs into the Vogue offices.  
"See you in 20 loves." I said as we all parted toward our separate office areas. When I set my things down it was almost 7am, and Raul, my very gay style intern, was bitching about how he didn't know what these 'rocker' boys were supposed to wear.

"Raul, breath." I said as I put my hands on his shoulders and he took a deep breath.  
"Okay well we have these stars coming in an hour and I couldn't remember where you told me you put the sketches of their outfits for the shoot today, so I was freaking out." He spewed quickly and I laughed.  
"Next time call me. It's fine, I know where they are and I already have some of the clothes laid out. Who are the guys anyways?" I asked as we began to walk into the Vogue closet to get the clothing.  
"I don't know...some brothers. Apparently they are super excited to see all the clothes, and especially the shoes, for the shoot today." He shrugged. I raised an eyebrow. "Gay?" I asked. "Who knows these days honey." I giggled slightly pulling out the notepad with their sizes on it.

I grabbed three Armani suits for them, as well as a series of Marc Jacobs vests and tailored pants for a slightly more casual look. Finally I picked out a few looks from Ed Hardy, just to have a variety of style when they arrive. I'm not sure what they look like, or like in general so who knows. Plus you never know with these 'rock star' types. My cell phone buzzed in my jacket pocked and after seeing it was Lucy I answered it.  
"So the talent has just arrived. Sense my excitement?" She joked.  
"Oh yes you sound oh so thrilled. What's happening first? Your interview or the photo shoot?" I questioned.  
"You're first with the styling and then me, and then B's shoot." She answered.  
"Okay well I've got to go, they must be close Raul just started to hyperventilate." I laughed.  
"Oh boy, make sure he keeps breathing or else those boys won't be able to fall in love with him." She jokingly advised. I hung up and grabbed a tape measure throwing it around my neck before heading into the dressing area to meet the stars. I wonder who these 'brothers' are and why they're such a big deal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey hooker, wake up

"Hi there, I'm Jennifer, the stylist for today's shoot." I smiled as I reached for their hands to shake.  
"Joe."  
"Nick."  
"I'm Kevin." He smiled. Oh man, he's a cutie…too bad.

They each introduced themselves as I shook their hands. I held up my finger signaling them to wait as I walked over to the couch that was behind me. It's where I set up the clothing choices. I grabbed a pair of pants, a vest, and a shirt from Marc Jacobs for Nick, I picked out a simple red button down shirt and black dress pants for Kevin, and I grabbed an Armani suit for Joe. Pleased with my choices I handed them the outfits and they all stared down at what was before them. Joe handed the suit to Nick; He handed the Marc Jacobs outfit to Kevin, and Kevin gave the shirt and pants to Joe. They smiled obviously satisfied, and I showed them where the dressing rooms were with a slight chuckle.

When they came back out they looked dashing. The suit was slightly too big for Nick so I found him a smaller size, and Joe said his pants were "too loose," so I went and retrieved a tighter fitting pair. Kevin's clothes fit fine so he and I were left alone when the other two changed.

"So…" I said awkwardly before remembering what Raul had told me, "I heard you guys love shoes." I smiled and began to lead him into the Vogue closet.  
"We do. We spend a ridiculous amount of money on shoes…its crazy." He remarked like he was ashamed of it, and it made me laugh. We made our way over to the shoe closet and he stared wide eyed. I laughed and picked out a pair of dress shoes, which were slightly western looking.  
"I think it works." I said handing them to him.  
"I love them!" He remarked as he put them on. I giggled and handed them to him. I heard faintly in the background Joe yelling at Nick.  
"Youz a sexy hoe bag Nicolas!" I looked confused at Kevin and he just laughed. They sure are open. Nick and Joe walked into the closet in their form fitting clothing and stopped in their tracks when they saw the shoe rack.  
"Oh my lord, I just died and went to heaven." Joe said.  
"Shoe heaven!" Nick exclaimed.  
"I have those…and those…and those…oh I want those." Joe said going through the closet and stopping at a pair of dress shoes.

I shrugged and handed them to him, and he gasped and enveloped me into a giant hug.  
"You're like…my best friend now!" He said letting go of me and slipping the shoes on. I laughed slightly and we all went back to the dressing room area so I could finish fitting them. When I was done they each gave me a hug on their way to hair and make-up.  
I waved as they walked away and went to find Lucy to tell her that they weren't a crazy egocentric boy band. They were just three nice gay boys!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey hooker, wake up

When I found Lucy she was prepping for the interview in her office. I walked in and plopped down on the comfortable arm chair that is stationed across from her desk. She looked up at me.  
"So? Are they terrible?" She said as she scrunched her face.  
"No actually they're really nice guys. I think they're gay." I smiled and she looked down at her notes.  
"So I shouldn't ask them if they have girlfriends."  
I shook my head, "Love interests might be safer."  
"So what else do you have to do today?" Lucy asked looking at the clock and noticing it was only 8:30am.  
"Hm…nothing really. I already put together the outfits for next weeks showing. I have to prepare for the runway show but I figured I would just do that later. Mind if I stick around with you?" I smiled and gave her the puppy dog face.  
"'Course darling." She said as she stood up, "In fact, it's time to roll now."

We both headed down the hall into the interview room, which was basically just a room with two couches and a mini kitchen.  
Lucy and I walked in and Blair was inside taking pictures of the trio already. She looked up from her camera and smiled when she saw the two of us.  
"Impromptu photo shoot…" She shrugged.  
"Get out of my interview room!" Lucy said fake mad. It had apparently fooled the…something….brothers, because they looked like they thought B and Lucy were going to throw down, and they'd have to break up a fist fight.  
"Whatever hoe." Blair laughed and smacked Lucy on the butt before leaving. Kevin, Nick, and Joe all looked so confused which made me giggle. Those two are so professional.  
Lucy started the interview, " Full names?"  
"Nicolas Jerry Jonas."  
"Paul Kevin Jonas Jr."  
"Joseph Adam Jonas."

Riiiight. Jonas brothers, that's who they are.  
"So what're your favorite bands?" Lucy asked and looked to Nick to begin.  
"Definitely Fall out Boy. They're amazing." He smiled. Joe piped up,  
"Yeah, and Cobra Starship." He nodded and Lucy and I smiled. For some reason I guess I didn't expect them to have good taste in music. Must be the fact they're a boy band.  
Kevin thought about it for a minute before answering, "Death Cab for Cutie, definitely." I smiled and couldn't help but add my thoughts, "Isn't their new album amazing? It's so much different than their last CD, but still the same…if that makes any sense." I chuckled.  
"I know! Ugh..amazingness. I love Grapevine Fires, it's my new favorite."  
"Me too!" I exclaimed getting excited and Lucy looked over at me.

"Thank you Jen….as much as I love you, can I get back to the interview?" She said with a giggle.  
I whispered, "Sorry…you know how excited I get when talking about Death Cab…"  
"I know, I know." She whispered back. We both realized we had entered into our own conversation forgetting about the Jonas Brothers when Joe coughed. We both snapped our heads towards him and smiled.

She continues the interview as if nothing had happened.  
"Any….love interests?" Lucy asked and then looked at me, "we don't judge." She smiled and they made confused faces.  
"Nope. We're all free as birds, not that we wouldn't mind finding that someone special." Kevin answered.  
"Oh man, I can totally set you up. I know the perfect person!" I interrupted again, thinking of Raul.  
"Haha really?" Kevin asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah!" I smiled.  
"Okay then, we should all go out tonight and do something." Kevin offered.  
"Awesome. What did you have in mind?" I asked.  
"I...we…don't really know New York too well so you should probably pick." He smiled and I looked at Lucy.  
"Dolce?" I said to Lucy and he nodded. "Okay then, where are you staying and we'll pick you up." I said.  
"Ritz Carlton." Joe answered.  
"We'll be there at…7?"  
"Sure, sounds good." Kevin answered.

After Lucy was done interviewing them Blair came in to take them to the photo shoot. I informed Blair of the plans for tonight and she said she was down. After they were done at Vogue they each gave us hugs and went on their way.

Pretty much a filler chapter.

Grapevine Fires because it's amazing.  
_When the wind picked up  
And the fire spread  
And the grapevines seemed left for dead  
And the northern sky, like the end of day  
The end of days_

A wake up call to a rented room  
Sounded like an alarm of impending doom.  
To warn us it's only a matter of time.  
Before we all burn

I brought some wine and some paper cups  
Near your daughter's school when we picked her up  
And drove to the cemetery on a hill  
On a hill

And we watched the plumes make the sky gray  
And she laughed and danced through the field of graves  
There I knew it would be alright  
That everything would be alright  
Would be alright

And the news reports on the radio  
Said it was getting worse  
Cause the ocean air fannel the flame  
But I couldn't think there was anywhere I would have rather been  
To watch it all burn away  
To burn away  



	4. Chapter 4

"Hey hooker, wake up

I glanced at myself in the mirror checking the make sure I looked presentable. I was wearing a black cotton dress that had an empire waist that fell just above my knees. I straightened my blond hair and it went all the way down to the middle of my back. I tried to look at myself objectively, but it was no use, I still didn't think I was pretty. I'm not sure why I'm so nervous for tonight. The fact that they're famous? No. Perhaps because Kevin is incredible good looking? That's dumb; he doesn't go for my type….female. My thoughts were interrupted my the loud singing of my cell phone. I jumped and read the caller ID: Raul.  
"You almost here?" I asked as I squinted at my make-up in the mirror trying to decide if it was too much.  
"Yeah hon. I was wondering how we were getting there tonight?" I could hear the busy traffic of New York City in the background.  
"We rented a Limo for tonight, I figured it was more their style." I told him as I rummaged through my belongings trying to find the perfect pair of wedge heels.  
"Oh my god Jen, how exciting! I'll be right there!"  
I laughed at how excited he was and hung up the phone. I snatched my purse from my dresser and went into the kitchen to see Blair and Lucy.

"Oh my damn hooker, you look hot." Blair laughed at my…Cough…loving (?) nickname they had given me.  
Lucy threw me a water bottle and it almost hit me in the face. Luckily my reflexes decided to work tonight and I caught it. I glared at her but my death stare was interrupted by a knock at the door. I ran over to it and gave Raul a big hug.  
"Awww you look very dashing tonight sire, Kevin will not be able to resist you!"  
He rolled his eyes at me and smiled.  
We grabbed all our things and quickly loaded in the giant stretch limo that was waiting for us downstairs and headed off towards the boys hotel. I called them as soon as we pulled up so they could avoid the harem of girls that were waiting to touch them. Lucy, Blair, and I stuck our heads out of the sun roof, uncomfortably I might add, and yelled at them to jump in.

"What's with the limo?" Nick asked once we were in the car and on the way.  
I shrugged, "we figured you'd be more comfortable this way."  
Joe laughed, "Is that what you think of us? That we're these haughty rich kids? Usually, we ride in an SUV honestly." He laughed again. I blushed a little, unaware of how stereotypical I was being. Everyone was adjusting seats in the car to sit by their person of choice. Blair and Lucy both made sure they were next to Nick and that made me giggle considering he could be their little brother.

Kevin inched towards me a little and I felt uncomfortable. Not because I didn't like it, but because Raul was giving me the stank eye. I blurted out the first thing that entered my head, "Raul why don't you come sit by Kevin!?" I smiled and moved into Raul's old spot by Joe. He grinned ferociously at me and winked. How odd.

Joe moved closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I giggled when he began to tickle me and I had to attack him back to he would stop. We were almost to Dolce when Joe leaned in towards my ear and started whispering something.  
"If we had this limo to ourselves, I could rock your world." He smiled and I rolled my eye hitting him lightly. Wait a minute. I'm not a man. I leaned into his ear and whispered back.  
"Umm...I mean...aren't you...you know...gay?" I made a confused face as I watched him laughed loudly and obnoxiously.  
"Hahahaha No way jose. I loveeee the ladies." He smiled obviously amused.  
"Well Kevin is right?" I asked looking over at Raul making his moves oh so subtlety.  
"Umm...yes. Yes, Kevin IS gay." He smiled at me trying to read my expression. I was pleased I hadn't made that big of a mistake.  
"But not Nick?" I asked to make sure.  
"Nope. Just Kevin!" He smiled a little suspiciously but I let it go.

When we finally arrived Joe interlocked his arm with mine and pulled me out of the limo. Kevin mumbled something under his breath that was inaudible. I guess he didn't really like Raul. Oh well, there are plenty of gay guys in these here parts. Lucy and Blair got out of the limo and each took one of Nicks arms. I think he was enjoying this immensely. We waltzed into the restaurant and were seated right away. Raul glanced across the table and gave me "help" eyes. I shot him a thumbs up and smiled really big.

"So Kevin..." I started trying to find something to say to connect these two, "Did you know that Raul's favorite show is Hero's isn't that interesting. Joe told me you liked that show." I smiled and he weakly smiled politely back.  
"Yeah that is interesting. It's a good show."  
I frowned. He wasn't taking the bait.  
"Well not to mention Raul's love of shoes. WOW you two have so much in common." I tired again.  
"Shoe's are awesome... you wear them on your feet." He was obviously not paying any attention to this and I sighed unaware of what to do next. Raul jerked his head towards the bathroom to signify he wanted to speak to me. I sighed again.  
"Will you excuse me." I smiled at everyone at the table. Blair gave me a took as if she was asking if everything was alright, and I nodded.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Raul frowned.  
"I have no idea. Perhaps he doesn't like nice men like you." I said trying to make him feel better.  
"You and Joe seem to be hitting it off." He remarked and gave me a slight smile.  
"I think he's too young for me." I said.  
"Nonsense. Oh I see...he's not the 'rock your boots' kind of guy. You're so predictable."  
I rolled my eyes at Raul's.  
"Whatever girl, I'm going to go find someone to dance with since Kevin's giving me the cold shoulder." I gave him a quick hug and told him to call me if he was coming back with us. I walked back to the table and shot Kevin a glare for being mean to my friend.

"Where'd Raul go?" Lucy asked confused.  
"He went to find someone to dance with." I said and looked at Kevin again.


	5. Chapter 5

I could feel Joe's breath hot against my neck as we danced inconceivably close. I slowly grinded into him as the music blasted so loud I could barely hear myself think. I felt him lean his head down and kiss my neck, trailing kissed from my shoulder to my ear which made me shiver in pleasure. The song ended, and Joe and I reluctantly parted and headed back toward our table to our group. Kevin was glaring at Joe something fierce. I think he was just upset because things didn't work out with Raul. Either way he looked sad. Joe was sweetly holding my hand when we retook our seats. It was nearly midnight by now and I could tell everyone was getting tired. I don't really have feelings for Joe...I mean he's gorgeous and really nice but there's just nothing there. Perhaps it's his age, who knows. I smiled at Kevin to try and lighten the tension between us but it was to no avail.

"So how long are you guys here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We have four shows here and then another day off." Nick smiled.

"That's neat...well if you guys want to hang out again you have my number."

"Yeah!" Joe said and Kevin scoffed. What the fuck is wrong with him. I ignored his rudeness once again and looked at my phone.

"I guess we should get going huh?" I asked looking around the group. All the boys nodded. Blair and Lucy however were deeply immersed in conversations with two Australian boys by the bar. I giggled and went over to them. They both decided to stay longer and take a cab home since it was early.

"So you're going to leave me with the boy who hates me, the boy who's obsessed with me, and the boy who's underage?!" I asked fake mad and they both just laughed. I gave them hugs and told them to be safe before heading over toward the group. We all entered the limo and popped a bottle of champagne. I sat in between Kevin and Joe and managed to loosen Kevin up a bit. We were joking and having fun or perhaps it was the immense amount of alcohol I had consumed, but either way I thought it was safe to ask him a question...

"So Kevin why didn't you like Raul? Was he not your type? I know other gays that you might be interested in." I smiled and took another swig of the champagne. He furrowed his brow and stared at me for what felt like forever.

"What do you mean 'not my type'?"

"He was your date silly...I mean you are gay. Unless you're Bi" I frowned and looked at Joe who had his hand covering his mouth to avoid laughing out loud.

"I'm...humph...I'm not gay Jen..." He said looking angry. My eyes got wide and I stuttered, "B-but Joe...he told me you were...you like shoes." I stared at him and he started fuming. Luckily the car stopped at that exact moment and Joe bolted from the car. All you could hear is "I'm going to fucking kill you Joe!" From Kevin as they dashed down the street. I sat there with wide eyes and stared at Nick who burst out laughing the minute they left the car.

"You thought Kevin was gay?" Nick asked in between laughs.

"Well...yeah...and Joe confirmed it earlier...what a dick." I chuckled slightly at how dense I was.

"It's okay, I doubt Joe will live to tell about this event. He knew Kevin...nevermind...I had fun tonight we should do it again." He smiled.

"That sounds good. Give me a call."

He gave me a quick hug and left in a hurry to find his brothers and break up the fight that was no doubt ensuing at this very moment. I sat silently in the car replaying what had just gone down in front of me. I am one huge idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

BEEEP! My answering machine went off waking me up.

"Hey Jen, It's Joe. I'm sorry about last night. Heh...well I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go out again tonight maybe something a little less...I don't know adult. Call me back."

Sigh. Last night was so awkward without me even knowing. I am truly a blond.

I rolled over on top of a note. Had fun last night. Call me. -Richard

Who the fuck?

Right. After I dropped the boys off I went to find Lucy and Blair and ended up getting...erm...friendly with some guy. Good times.

I walked into the living room half asleep and plopped down on the couch next to Lucy.

"Have fun last night?" She smiled, and I threw a pillow at her head.

"Shut up hoe. What happened with you and that guy?" I smirked.

"Nothing! Gosh I am not you!" She giggled.

"Well that's true. So the Jonas boys want to go out with us again tonight." I shrugged.

"Oh la la. Joe likes youuu! He wants your goodies!"

"Pfft not, and I can't believe he told me Kevin was gay!"

"Hahaha yeah that was funny. He's just jealous, probably because he knows Kevin likes you." She remarked and grabbed the remote changing the channel to Captain Planet. I stared at her for a few minutes. "what?" she asked.

"Kevin does not like me! He barely talked to me!" I huffed.

"Uhh that's because Joe was all over you, and also YOU THOUGHT HE WAS GAY!"

"Oh...right. Well we'll see tonight because I'm going to tell them we'll go out with them."

Blair came out of her bedroom a few minutes later holding her head.

"MORNING SUNSHINE!" Lucy screamed and Blair winced.

"Oh god. The noise level. Please." She whimpered which made Lucy and I laugh.

I got up and the second I moved Blair stole my spot. I went into my room to get my phone to call Joe back, but first I went into the Kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and a muffin. I plopped down on the arm chair and absentmindedly watched Blues Clues for a few minutes before I realized what we were watching.

"Steve went to jail." I said and Blair stared at me.

"Uh no he went to college! The show said so!" Blair refuted.

"No he went to jail. He was a child molester!"

"Pfft not! He wanted higher education!" She argued.

"Actually," Lucy piped in, "He joined a band, The Dustmites." We both stared at her for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter.

"No jail." I said as I put the phone to my ear so they couldn't talk to me.

"Hello?" Kevin answered and I immediately tensed.

"Uh...HI. Is Joe around." I asked slowly.

"Oh Jen, Hi. Yeah hold on." He said awkwardly.

"Hey I'm sorry about last night. I didn't...I mean I don't think you act gay or anything...well except the shoes...anyways."

"Heh...it's fine. Here's Joe."

"Hey Jen!" Joe cooed.

"Hey! What's happening?" I asked and Blair screamed in the phone "Did Steve go to jail or college!?" I pushed her away and laughed.

"Jail duh. So you guys want to hang out tonight?"

"Yeah totally what did you have in mind?" I asked as I snatched the remote from Lucy and turned it to the OC.

"We should go bowling." He suggested.

"Yesss! Omg. I love bowling. Is Kevin okay with me...I mean..."

"Yeah he's just mad at me. Baha. So I'll see you tonight at like 6?"

"Yep. Bye."

I hung up and threw my phone on the coffee table. Before looking over at Blair and Lucy.

"Steve is in jail!"

And at that very moment some guy walked out of Blairs room looking very confused. Lucy and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'M NOT THE ONLY HOE!"


End file.
